The primary objective of this project is to evaluate the relative effectiveness of two service delivery systems in maintaining older persons in the community. The effectiveness of a Team Service Delivery system over a Service Demand System is evaluated on the basis of the following goals: l. Maintaining the mental health of the aged person at an adequate level of functioning in the community thereby decreasing the need for institutional care. 2. Reducing the unit cost of service by applying staff skills and staff time differentially and efficiently. 3. Optimizing the availability and accessability of the service offered by the agency. 4. Improving continuity and comprehensiveness of these services, and 5. Enhancing morale in job satisfaction among agency staff. The two service delivery systems are compared through an empirical investigation which relies on a statistical analysis to determine the differences between the two service delivery systems in meeting the five above-stated goals. The research design is that of a cohort analysis whereby the treatment careers of clients under either Team or Demand Systems are being compared over a 24-month period on a wide variety of "accountability" measures.